Sealed with a kiss
by DreamOfStars
Summary: Follows THAT kiss in the vault - Robin and Regina finally admit that they love each other and want to be together, but with Marian still frozen it would not be an easy journey. OQ Smut. M-Rated for a reason
1. Chapter 1

_**Okay, so since that kiss KILLED me I decided to… elaborate… on it. Here is what I came up with. Read at your own risk… M-rated for a reason. OQ Smut ahead… I don't condone adultery, but technically Marian was dead and is now a popsicle so really… it's a grey area. **_

_**DISCLAIMER: If I owned the show, it would be on HBO.**_

Will's voice did not have the effect he thought it would have on him… As much as he wanted the young thief to remind him how true his love with Marian was, the only thing his little speech did was remind him how true the love he had for Regina was. Everything Will had said served as a painful reminder of Regina.

"_When you see good in someone you don't give up on them. Especially if they don't see it themselves."_

"_If you're ever lucky enough to find true love, you fight for it. Every day."_

"_If you find someone you love enough to ruin your entire life for… it's always worth it."_

Robin knew that Will had said those words in an attempt to remind him that he loved Marian and as much as he wanted his former friend's words to awaken those old feelings in him, it did not. Only one name, one face replayed in his head as Will spoke.

Regina.

Regina.

Regina.

_Regina._

Because to the gods, yes… she was worth it. Choosing her would go against all that he has ever believed in, against the good he stood for, against his code but then… Robin made the decision within seconds, rising to his feet.

Fuck his code.

If you find someone you love enough to ruin your entire life for… it's always worth it. That's how he found himself in her vault for the second time that day, admiring her slender form in the red dress as she stood down staring at the cursed book that served to convince her of his love for another woman and her own darkness.

"Why am I getting the sense of dejavu?"

She did not even bother to look up at him, instead she seemed rather annoyed by his presence.

Of course, he knew better than to fall for it. He knew this woman – he knew the darkness she battled against, he knew the light that was in her… He knew her. He loved her.

He approached her carefully – afraid she might bolt out of the vault again and leave him hanging.

"Regina… I have lived by a code all my life. Steal from the rich, and give to the poor. Be truthful, righteous and good. I have tried to live by that code every day of my life."

He could see that his words cut through her like a sharp double edged sword – not that it was his intention to hurt her, to torture her, anymore. Not at all. Tears pooled in her eyes as she looked at him.

"Then why are you here?"

Her voice was demanding – almost irritated. She seemed certain that he was there simply to torture her and Robin shook his head hopelessly, speaking as he approached her.

"Because today is not one of those days."

She seemed confused up until the moment when he crushed his lips against hers in a bruising kiss. She hesitated for but a second before her lips opened under his, and her arms moved to grip around his neck as their tongues danced a fierce battle.

She was kissing him back and it was heaven.

Robin pulled her up from her seat, pulling her body flush against him and revelling in the feel of her arms caressing his neck, moving over his back as his own hands explored her body – one tangling in her hair and the other sliding down her back to cup her buttocks. It was everything he wanted, everything he needed and all traces of guilt disappeared with the sweep of his tongue against hers. He pulled her even closer, the hard evidence of his arousal pressing incessantly against her thigh.

"Robin…"

Her throaty voice gasping out his name was all that was needed for him to abandon all traces of control and his hands moved swiftly, material ripping loudly as he tore the red material from her body. If she had wanted to object to him ripping one of her favourite dresses, he didn't give her a chance as his head left her lips to explore a path from her neck down to the valley between her breasts, his tongue lapping at her skin hungrily.

He wanted, no _needed_ her – more of her, _all_ of her and she responded with the same fervour – her hands clutching at his hair, her moans egging him on and her legs wrapping around his waist.

They ignored the crashing sound of potion vials and books falling around them as he lifted her onto a table, too drunk from each other to register anything else around them. Her hands fumbled with his belt – too clumsily, too slowly – and he impatiently pushed her hands out of his way to loosen it himself before returning his attention to her perfect skin once more. Calloused thumbs caressed her hardening nipples as his mouth found hers again and he let out a groan when a soft hand gripped his erection tightly.

"Gods, Regina… I need you. I need you now."

He cupped her face with his hands tightly and pressed his forehead against hers, looking into the chocolate depths of her eyes as he entered her in one hard thrust – tearing a raw, animalistic groan from her throat. His strong hands did not let go of her face, keeping her from looking away as he forced himself to wait – staying still for torturous seconds, allowing her to adjust to his size.

Only when she moved her hips forward ever so slightly did he start moving against hers, his hips slapping against hers as he thrust into her again and again, never blinking, never looking away.

It wasn't gentle, it wasn't soft, it wasn't slow… It was raw, animalistic and satiating a hunger that they had denied themselves for too long. He could feel the last semblance of control loosening in his stomach and his arms moved down, grabbing her body even closer to get him as his thrusts became faster, more erratic. Somewhere in his muddled mind did he register that he was probably not going to outlast her and he moved a hand down between her legs, rubbing at her clit as he pumped in and out of her desperately. He tried holding off, tried holding back but gods she felt so good and he let go with her name bouncing off his lips as he spilled himself deep inside her, his short nails digging into the tender skin of her back as he pulled her closer, drowned in her. She let out a short whine of disapproval when his movements slowed and he pulled out of her – ashamed at his lack of control, but determined to make it up to her. Before she could move, he was knelt down in front of her, his mouth moving to her core with determination.

A hand shot out to grab onto his hair and he glanced up at her. She was a picture of perfection with smudged make-up and tousled hair, shaking her head lightly – trepidation clear in her dark eyes. His hands moved to caress her thighs as he looked up at her, his voice hoarse.

"Trust me… let me take care of you."

He did not give her time to answer, instead his head disappeared between her thighs, lapping at her juices – her moans encouraging him, her hands pressing against his head as her breathing became more erratic.

"Robin…"

He moaned at her taste mixed with his own, his tongue greedily moving into her core, a thumb circling her clit once again while his other hand held her up by her back. She was close… so close and…

"Gods, Robin!"

She came with a scream and he revelled in her, lapping up every last bit of flavour she had to offer before pulling away and looking into her eyes – dark, heavy with lust. They simply looked at each other – sweaty, naked, breath racing – and waited. Waited for the guilt to break through the haze of lust.

He could see it in her eyes the second it happened, but he shook his head quickly, refusing to allow his own guilt to take hold of him and determined to take hers away.

"Regina… I love you. If it's wrong… if loving you is wrong then I'll be damned and happily so. But I'm not giving up… Not on us, not on you."

He stood on wobbly legs and gathered her trembling body into his arms, cradling her against him as they sank down on the cold floor. The pure lust in his eyes made space for pure adoration as he looked at her face against his and he moved, letting their lips meet in a chaste, ironically pure kiss.

He pulled her naked body even closer against his, unable or unwilling – perhaps both – to let her go.

"I love you. I still want to find a way to wake Marian up – Roland deserves to know his mother. But I won't give you up for it… Perhaps I am being selfish, perhaps it is not noble but right now… you are my life. And if I don't have this… I don't want to live without you, Regina. I love you. I choose you…"

"I love you too."

Her voice was soft, almost insecure, but she admitted that she loved him and he let out a joyful laugh.

"I love you more than anything… and you are _mine._"

She smiled up at him and his lips met hers again – in a slow, languid kiss. Although the undeniable lust and passion was still there, the hurry and desperation was all but gone.

After all… they had forever, and Robin allowed his lips to caress hers tenderly.

Sealed with a kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews. Originally this was a one-shot, but I decided to continue it for some reason. Will see where it goes.

DISCLAIMER: Not mine.

**Chapter 2**

A warm, naked body was pressed against him when he woke and Robin frowned in mid-sleep, automatically pulling the body closer. The frown disappeared when memories of the previous night came back to him and he smiled, burying his face in the dark hair against his chest and allowing his hands to travel over the slender frame in his arms as he opened his eyes.

Goosebumps appeared on Regina's smooth skin wherever he touched her and he silently revelled in the effect he had on her – even in her sleep. His hand moved upwards to cover one of her breasts, a nipple immediately hardening against his palm and he squeezed slightly – eliciting a sleepy moan from her. He could feel himself hardening against her back and grinned down at her when she turned, stifling a yawn.

Her eyes darkened when she felt the hardness against her thigh and she moved her hand down to cup him.

"You are insatiable, thief."

Robin laughed softly and pressed his lips to hers in a gentle kiss.

"I blame you, milady. I have never… Whenever the merry men spoke of their desires, of how they lost control… I did not understand it. But since I met you… I do. I have no self-control when I'm around you. I simply can't get enough."

He let out a sharp gasp when her hand started massaging his pulsating member and his own hand started a downwards trail, a brow lifting when he felt the wetness between her thighs. His lips moved over her ear, his whisper husky and filled with desire.

"So _wet_ already, love."

In one swift movement she had him on his back and sat up, straddling him. Robin's eyes darkened as his hand travelled down to her back, watching her intently as she guided herself onto them. Two broken gasps poured from their lips as their bodies joined and a particularly loud moan escaped from Robin's lips as she started moving on top of him, his hands moving to cup and caress her breasts. Regina slammed a hand over his mouth with dark eyes and shook her head. Her voice was strained when she spoke.

"We have to… mmm… be quiet… Henry…"

Robin squeezed her breasts, eliciting a gasp from her.

"Then perhaps… we should have stayed in the vault."

She fell forward and let her lips brush against his with a soft laugh.

"I thought the bed was more comfortable."

He just moaned in response, his tongue fiercely entering her mouth while his hands moved down her back to cup her buttocks. She bit down on his lower lip and groaned when he pushed his hips up against hers, her movements becoming faster.

"Fuck… Regina… oh gods yes…"

His hands gripped her thighs as he gave another hard thrust upwards, hitting _that_ spot and Regina shoved her fist to her mouth in an attempt to stifle the moan escaping her.

"Robin…"

His hand moved between them to rub at her clit and her nails dug into his shoulder as she felt her muscles starting to contract around him.

She wanted to scream, wanted to moan, wanted to let him know how he was making her feel, wanted to…

Neither Regina, nor Robin could explain _how_ they heard the creaking of the door, but luckily they did and she dived away from him, covering both of them with the duvet just as the door opened to reveal a worried looking Snow

"Regina, we've been trying to call you. There was an incident with…"

Her eyes widened when she noticed the man next to Regina and a furious blush rose to her cheeks.

"Regina? _Robin? _Were you two… No. No, please tell me I did not just walk in on you two… having… no, please tell me I am dreaming."

Regina pulled the covers up even higher, her dark eyes glaring at the flustered princess.

"How the hell did you get into my house?"  
>"Henry let me in… Were you two busy having… Um… I mean… Were you… are you…"<p>

Regina groaned irritably, frustrated at having been denied her orgasm and she pursed her lips.

"Sex, Snow. You have two children, you can say the word."

Robin's hand moved to squeeze Regina's thigh and Snow's cheeks reddened even more – if possible.

"I'm so sorry… I didn't realize…"

A rush of blood rose to Regina's cheeks when another figure joined Snow in the doorway.

"Mom, I am going to be late for…"

Henry broke off mid-sentence and he paled, clearly realizing what he and his grandmother have interrupted.

"No way."

Regina covered her face with her hands, inexplicably close to tears all of a sudden and Robin put an arm around her shoulders, pulling her to his chest.

"Awkward as this is… I think the four of us should meet downstairs in ten minutes to… talk."

Regina's head snapped towards him, a murderous glare in her eyes.

"If you think for one second that this is something I want to talk about with Snow White and my son…"

He silenced her with a quick kiss, eliciting a disgusted groan from Henry.

"The more we avoid it… the more awkward it will get. However, I do suggest the two of you wait for us downstairs so long so we have time to… make ourselves presentable."

Snow nodded and gripped Henry's hand, dragging him downstairs – the door slamming shut behind them. The second they were gone, Regina sat up – unaware of the duvet pooling around her middle and leaving her breasts bare, causing Robin to gulp.

"That was horrifying… How are we going to have this discussion, Robin? How do we explain sex to my son? Not to mention the fact that you have a wife who is very much alive, albeit frozen. I don't…"

"Regina."

She stopped talking when she heard the tone of his voice and frowned, looking down at him and Robin sighed.

"I know you're upset, but if you are going to yell at me… I prefer you put something on that does not make me want to ravish you."

She nearly exploded at this, grabbing a pillow and shoving it in front of her chest to block his view.

"Are you serious right now?"

Robin moved his hand to cup her neck and sighed.

"As admittedly horrifying as the incident was… I am still a man in love and I must admit, quite… unsatisfied… after being interrupted. So if you want to be down in the kitchen in ten minutes, I suggest we get dressed."

She mumbled something that sounded alarmingly like _ "Horny bastard" _before rolling off the bed, grabbing the covers with her.

Robin snickered before getting off the bed too, grabbing the clothes that they had discarded the second they made it to Regina's room the previous night. Despite the awkward conversation that he was dreading just as much as the other three people, he could not help but admit that his heart suddenly felt the lightest it had in weeks.


End file.
